Mine
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: She belongs to him... and he belongs to her, but they never noticed it until 16 years since they last saw each other. And they have Alice to thank. Bella/Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

_It took two weeks to figure out that Alice and Esme were hiding something. And now I'm signing divorce papers. Esme is up to something, and I'm not sure I like it._

* * *

It's been 12 years since Esme and I divorced. She keeps saying that my time is coming, but I really don't understand. Alice called me_ Daddy_ the other day, which she has never done before, and now I am in her car, being driven to a forest in Seattle.

"Oh, Lochness..." Alice giggled, shaking her ahead at something. She pulled over by the forest, and dragged me out the car. She had a big grin... and she paused, "Carlisle, don't breath."

"What?" Why can't I breath?

"It will ruin it." She sighed, with a roll of her eyes.

I shook my head, and stopped breathing. It was a strange sensation, but I just went with it. We approached a cottage, and a little face peered out the window. She grinned, and she was opening the blue door a few moments later.

"Auntie Alice! Auntie Alice!" She cried as she ran into Alice's arms. I raised and eyebrow, and she laughed.

"Hello, little one." She murmured.

"Mommy's trying to get EJ grow up. Mommy said he's like a five year old! Mommy said he is taking after one of his namesakes."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" A boy shouted from inside the house.

"Edward Jacob, you start behaving right now, because we have people over!" Bella. Oh my... Bella. I looked at Alice, who had started walking toward the door.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Alice stormed into the house, putting the girl down. She turned to me.

"You're... um... Carlisle, aren't you. Auntie Alice told me about you. She showed me a picture!" She told me, "I'm Renesmee and I'm 5 years old. EJ is 14. He is mean. He says bad words to mommy a lot. It makes her sad."

I could hear yelling in the house, but all I could see is the little girl in front of me. She looked like a young Bella, with big brown eyes, and soft brown curls. Her cheeks were a soft pink, and all she did is smile. Alice reappeared with a boy with deal skin and black hair. She was leading him by his hand, and he was trying to struggle his was out of her grasp.

"Nessie, come with us. We are going out, to give your mother a break." She lead the two away. She shot a smile over her shoulder, "Breath." I relaxed, and started breathing.

A very frazzled woman appeared in the doorway, and her eyes widened. A corner of her lips twitched upwards, and I vaguely her Alice's car pull away. The woman ran towards me, and I embraced her. Her arms wrapped around me, and all I really wanted to do is pull back and kiss her. I knew Jasper wasn't here, so I didn't understand why. And then I heard Esme's voice.

_"Patience. Your time is coming. You'll meet her soon."_

That's when I realized. It took a few moments, but then it kicked in. I was meant to be with Bella. She was mine.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, as this is my first attempt at fanfiction. Please review to tell be how bad/good it was. Thank you again for reading. You are in for a journey, if you liked it, because this will be a on going story. Please review.

_Ebony xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_That's when I realized. It took a few moments, but then it kicked in. I was meant to be with Bella. She was mine._

* * *

She unwrapped her arms from around me. I wasn't happy about that, but I let her go.

"Carlisle! Alice didn't tell me that-" I cut her off.

"Alice didn't tell me that we were visiting you."

She shook her head at me, "Alice wouldn't. She's been visiting me for 13 years. Every month. Esme joined her a year after."

I grinned, "I knew they were hiding something from me!"

Bella laughed, and it was such a beautiful sound. She took my hand into hers, and led me into the cottage. She took me past a door, and into another room. It had cream walls, and a dark blue carpet, with dark blue curtains to match. The couch was light blue, and the television sat against the wall. There was a fireplace, with pictures on top. She let my hand go, and I wondered over to the pictures.

The first one was of our family, not including Bella or Edward. Alice must of given it to her.

The second was of her and boy, and I recognized him to be Jacob Black. He had his arm around her, and they were both grinning. Bella was pregnant, only about 4 months along.

The next one was of Bella, Jacob, EJ and Bella was pregnant yet again. Exactly two years apart.

The fourth one was of Bella, Jacob, EJ and a girl I didn't recognize. She had blue eyes, and blonde hair. She had pale skin, like Bella. The girl was two, and EJ was four.

The last one was of Bella, EJ, Alice, Esme, and Renesmee. It was taken about two years ago. I kept my eyes on the fourth picture, on the little girl, with a smiling face. Who was she?

"My little Rosie." She murmured. Had I asked that out loud? "She died a few months after the picture was taken. Her and my Jake. They died together. And I hope Jake is taking care of her."

"What happened?" I found myself asking.

She paused, and bit her lip. She was debating whether or not to answer me. She sighed, "They were killed by the man who raped me, and got me pregnant with Rosie... and also Nessie."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for any mistakes. I know, I know. A bit of a cliff hanger. You don't have to wait long, I promise you that the next chapter will be up by Sunday... if that, maybe tomorrow evening. But, till then, review for me, as that is my inspiration.

_Ebony xx_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter contains the story's first lemon.

* * *

_Previously..._

_She paused, and bit her lip. She was debating whether or not to answer me. She sighed, "They were killed by the man who raped me, and got me pregnant with Rosie... and also Nessie." _

* * *

I knew my eyes would be black in anger.

"Carlisle, it's okay. He was killed in a accident. We're all fine." He hands were on my shoulders when she said that. I didn't believe her. I didn't believe that they were all fine, "Also Alice is my protection, now."

I gave in, with a sigh and a smile. I couldn't stay angry with her around. She smiled softly back.

"I know why Alice brought you here, today. I just didn't know it would be today." She told me, going and sitting down on the couch, and I sat next to her, ready to listen. She took a breath, "She and Esme are determined that _this_ will happen. I'm going to break their rules for this plan, though. I'm not gonna follow what they told me to do. Close your eyes, and don't move."

I raised an eyebrow, but did it anyway. I'd do anything for Bella. I heard her move. I felt her hot breath against my face. And then I felt her soft lips press against mine. I immediately responded, without thinking.

Her kiss was soft, but desperate. My tongue darted out and requested permission, which she eagerly gave. Our tongues battled, and her hands wound themselves into my hair, tugging slightly.

I wrapped my arms around her, and lifted her onto my lap. I pulled away to let her breath, but I really didn't want to stop. I attacked her neck with kisses, before sucking on her pulse point. I could smell her arousal, and my own erection was pressing against her. I stopped sucking her skin to recapture her lips.

"Bloody hell!" A familiar voice cried.

"I really need to put a bell on you!" Bella snapped, pulling her lips away from mine.

Alice chuckled, "Right, I'm gonna take the kids up now, and you two join us tomorrow." She told us, confusing me completely, "They are coming to live with us." She told me with a grin. I did a happy dance inside, "See ya tomorrow, and your clothes are on Bella's bed." She left, and we waited till the car had left before we resumed our activities.

Her lips attacked mine, and my hands moved to run up and down her sides, lightly grazing her breast as I did. I moved to nibble and suck on her earlobe, and I knew I had caught a sensitive spot when she moaned. My erection was painfully straining against my jeans, and I was still getting harder. I slipped my hand under her shirt and cupped but breast, running my thumb over her hard nipple. I was surprised she wasn't wearing a bra, but I didn't care. It gave me easier access. I could smell her sweet arousal spiking. I removed my hand and started unbuttoning her shirt. She stopped my hand, and I looked into her brown eyes.

"Carlisle, if you don't want a relationship, we have to stop now." She sounded almost broken.

"I've been waiting for you, for 380 years. You're mine, now. _Forever_." I whispered in her ear. She shivered.

She took my hand in hers, and led me away from the room, up the stairs, and into another room, she shut the door.

I moved her, and pinned her against the bed. I ripped her shirt off, exposing her perfect breasts. I locked eyes with her briefly, before taking a nipple into my mouth. I sucked and nibbled on her, and her moans sounded like music to my ears. As I did this, I removed my own shirt. I let her nipple go, to return to kissing her. My hands rested against the top of her jeans, and she nodded. I ripped her jeans off. I kissed my way down to the top of her baby blue lace panties. I then kissed my way back up to her lips. I removed my own jeans, and they joined the floor, too.

"Are you sure?" I found my self asking, with my fingers hooked in the elastic of her panties.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

I ripped her panties off, and I kissed her beautiful womanhood. Every single part of her was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I trailed a finger down her wet folds, and a single finger entered her. She moaned as I slowly pumped a finger in and out of her, adding another and fastening my pace, until her walls started to clench around my fingers. No. Not yet. I removed my fingers, and sucked them clean of her sweet juices. She tasted of strawberries, and I moaned at her taste.

I removed my boxers, and positioned myself at her entrance. I kissed her lips gently as I slowly entered her. I stilled for her to adjust to my size. When she was ready, she sifted, and I started moving within her. I started slowly, with her moans getting loader, and louder.

"Faster, Carlisle!"

I thrust into her at a faster speed, my own moans getting louder. Her walls clenched around me and I knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Cum for me, Isabella." I growled.

That was all it took to push her over the edge, calling my name. A few more thrusts, and I came, spilling my venom into her, telling her she's mine.

Bella's phone buzzed, and she reached over and read the text. She chuckled, and showed me the text.

"_I want to bleach my eyes thanks to you two!_"

I laughed. We talked for a few hours, but eventually, she got tired.

As she fell asleep in my arms, I realized how lucky I was to have Bella back in my life.

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter yet! I apologize for any mistakes, as this is my first attempt at lemons, and remember that this is only the third chapter in my first story. Until the next chapter is up, please review for me, as that is my inspiration.

_Ebony xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is in Alice's point of view.

* * *

The drive up was close to quiet. Nessie asked me a question, and I wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Why do we need boys?"

After a few minutes of thinking, I told her to ask her mother tomorrow. She sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

When we arrived, I woke the sleeping children, and scooped Nessie into my arms. EJ got out with a sigh, and he followed me into the house. Esme met me in the kitchen, with a cup of water for Nessie, and one for EJ. They drank it, and thanked Esme, before proceeding into the family room.

"Auntie Alice? Will they like me?" She asked softly.

"They will love you." I murmured back.

As we entered the room, Jazz looked up at me. He raised an eyebrow at me, questioning why is have a little girl in my arms, and a teen boy behind me.

"Alice? What-" I cut Rosalie off.

"Carlisle has found his true mate, finally. These are her children. Carlisle will join us tomorrow, with her," I sighed, "This is Lochness-"

"Don't call me that! I hate it!" She cried.

"Okay, this is Renesmee, also known as Nessie, and EJ is stood behind me."

"I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself, Alice!" EJ snapped.

"You are already in enough trouble with your mother, do not get in any more with me." I told him sternly.

"Sorry Auntie Alice."

Nessie's question was still stuck in my head,_ why do we need boys?_ I think I'm starting to question that too.

"Alice, I think you ought to take little one up to bed." Rosalie told me. I took her up, and she was asleep in seconds.

I could hear Jasper trying to talk to EJ, but he was being a stubborn brat. I walked back into the family room.

"Don't even think about that one. That's just gonna get him in more trouble." I whispered to Jasper, but he did it anyway.

"What about your father? What is he like?"

EJ's eyes widened, and then he smirked.

"I don't remember much of my father. My mother killed him when I was 4." He lied. Esme and I glared at him.

"EJ, she didn't kill him, you know that." I told him, trying to keep calm.

"It's her fault. It's her fault that Rosie is dead too. Who is gonna be next? Me? Renesmee?" I could tell he was getting angry.

I picked up my phone, and called Bella. It rung twice.

"Hello Alice." My father spoke on the other end.

"I know she is asleep, but EJ is basically accusing her of murder."

He growled, "He can wait. I don't want to upset her just yet."

"Fine. Talk later." I hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

As I drove, Isabella fell back to sleep. Quite thankfully too. I really hated the way she teased me. As her head rested against the window, something caught my eye. Something I didn't see last night. Something strange. Her hair had slipped, so it didn't cover her neck, and there it was. A white scar against her pale skin. It looked like the bite that James had given her. It sparkled too. I promised myself I would ask her later.

* * *

When we were about 10 minutes away, I woke her up, ready to great the family. She grinned, and sat up. She hid the sparkling scar, and bit her lip.

"They missed you. Even Rosalie." I told her.

"EJ's full name is Edward Jacob Emmett Jasper Black-Swan." I chuckled. That was a mouthful! "Rosie's full name was Rosalie Alice Black-Swan."

"Rosalie will love that." I murmured as we rounded a corner.

"Nessie's full name is Renesmee Carlie Swan. Renesmee was made by putting my mother's name with Esme's, and Carlie was made by putting your name with my dad's."

"You are so clever. I never would have thought of that." I said with a grin. I pulled into our driveway, and Esme met us, and climbed into the car.

"Alice told them to hold their breaths. Edward Jacob is being a huge ass!" She snapped.

"Yeah, but we've figured out what he wants. I just cannot give it to him."

"Well… you can now." I could feel her eyes on me as I parked the car in the garage. I could see everyone crowded around, waiting, and I was thankful for the tinted windows.

"Ready?" I asked Isabella. She nodded.

I got out the car, at the same time as Esme. I smiled as my beautiful girl got out the car.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Nessie cried as she ran up to her. Isabella swung her into her arms, with a grin.

"Hey sweetie. How about, you go play with your brother." She said, kissing her daughter, and putting her down.

"Okay." She ran off, into the house.

"So, miss me?" She asked, turning to my shocked family.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the poem, or lyrics to the song. The song is called Breathing Hope by Natalie Nicole Gilbert, and I am unsure of the poem. My friend sent it to me, saying she found it, and I used it. I don't own them.

* * *

_Previously..._

_"So, miss me?" She asked, turning to my shocked family._

* * *

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," She confirmed.

"Isabella Swan?" Oh, here we go.

"Yes."

"Chief Swan's daughter?" I could see Alice trying not to laugh.

"Are you done yet, Emmett?" She asked.

"I missed you, Bells!" He swung her into his arms, and spun round, till she was dizzy. He set her on her feet.

"Hello Bella. I'm sor-" Bella cut him off mid-word.

"There is nothing to forgive, Jasper. Nothing was your fault, that day."

Jasper did something that shocked me, then. He stepped forward, and gave Bella a hug, "I missed you."

"Bella?" I looked at Rosalie. Jasper let her go, and walked to back to his original spot.

"Hello Rosalie."

"I'm glad you're back. We need you, to keep us together."

Bella sighed, "I don't know about that. I'm the reason I have two children, instead of 3, and I'm the reason those two children do not have a father."

"I doubt that, Bella. I wanna hear what the past 16 years have treated you like. It's late, and I can hear the other two snoring in the house."

We went in, and Alice put Nessie and EJ to bed. Isabella sat in my lap, and I held onto her. She was _mine_.

"When you left, I did a lot of moping around. I was depressed. Four months. And then I was dragged to Jacob's house for a game, or something like that. It was that day, that I learned tree are not my friends," She said the last part with a grin.

"Well, nothing much happened... until I got onto the motorcycle. That was fun. Head injury... hallucinations... nothing much, and I was determined to go again, too."

"And you still haven't learnt that they aren't your friends, either." Alice grumbled sitting down.

"Jake and I fell in love, and got together. Then I was invited to his birthday party a year later. I got pregnant that night." She sighed.

"I had EJ, whose full name is Edward Jacob Emmett Jasper Black-Swan, and he was a monster from the start. Um... Dad remarried, and I have an over protective step-brother, and an annoying step sister. Both shape shifters." She grinned at us.

"And then that boy came to Forks. Jason. He attacked me. I was coming home from the hospital, another motorcycle incident, and he raped me. It wasn't as bad as what I experienced in Phoenix, but it was bad."

"What happened in Phoenix?" Emmett asked, when she paused to take a breath.

"Mom had a thing for going through boys like they were chocolate, and everyone of them got me. I was 8 when it started. It stopped when I was fifteen. Phil never did that. They raped me... they told me that that was all I would ever be good for. I would only ever be a sex toy." She said that bitterly. I was growling lowly, holding her tighter.

"Anyway, that was how I had Rosalie Alice Black-Swan." Rosalie smiled, then frowned.

"Where is she?"

"I hope she's in heaven, right now. Heaven, far away from that rapist."

"Alice came back just after she was born. She saved my life, even though it didn't need saving. Just cliff diving. Not a suicide attempt!" Bella was chuckling slightly.

"And then Victoria came back. She was dead in half hour. She got to me. She bit my neck, and tried to kill me, but Alice and Esme were quick enough. Alice sucked the venom out of my blood quickly." Explains the scar.

"Jason killed Jacob and Rosalie a year after that. And whenever he saw me, he would attack me. Since they died, I have had one miscarriage, one stillborn, and Nessie. I've dated a few men since, but nothing felt right, and I write short stories, and poems. I also have written a song. I can also play piano and guitar now, too."

"Tell us a poem! No, sing us the song!" Emmett demanded.

"How about I do both?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

"_I knew a girl who liked to draw_  
_She drew pictures that nobody saw_  
_She was more artistic late at night_  
_In the bathroom, out of sight_  
_She kept a secret no one knew,_  
_She didn't tell soul and his gallery grew_  
_Her drawings were different, no paper or pen_  
_But needed a bandage now and again._  
_We stood by the river under the stars,_  
_She rolled up her sleeves and showed me her scars._  
_She felt embarrassed and looked down at her shoe,_  
_Then I rolled up my sleeves and whispered "I draw too."_"

I listened more politely than Emmett, as he watched her will his mouth wide open. When Rosalie noticed she shut it closed, muttering something about catching flies.

"Sing!" Alice cried, demandingly.

"_You are a beautiful contradiction_  
_Set apart for such a time as this_  
_While all around you give in to their addictions_  
_You strike the balance of time and risk_" Her beautiful voice filled the room, and I couldn't help but smile.

"_Do you even know?_  
_Can you even see?_  
_Who you are exemplifies_  
_A miracle to me_  
_Caught up in your mystery_  
_Breathing hope, breathing hope into me_" I couldn't figure out who it was she was singing about.

"_Your strength and your restraint_  
_echo in each choice you make_  
_taught by all that's light and all that's dark_  
_you've seen the best, you've seen the worst_  
_and even though it hurts_  
_You understand the part that you have to play_

_Do you even know?_  
_Can you even see?_  
_Who you are exemplifies_  
_A miracle to me_  
_Caught up in your mystery_  
_Breathing hope, breathing hope into me_

_Hiding won't break your stride_  
_with safety in your eyes_  
_you carve out a different path_  
_Cancelling the expectations_  
_that you'll simply give in to nature_  
_you paralyze defeat_

_Having seen both sides_  
_helps us both to be wiser_  
_facing all that lies ahead_  
_reaching out for the prize_  
_defined by Someone higher_  
_unafraid to use a different common sense_

_Do you even know?_  
_Can you even see?_  
_Who you are exemplifies_  
_A miracle to me_  
_Caught up in your mystery_  
_Breathing hope, breathing hope into me_"

She finished singing.

"I think that was beautiful." I murmured to her, kissing her cheek. She nodded, a yawn escaping her lips, "And I think it's time for bed." She nodded, and I picked her up, and bade goodnight to the others. I travelled to our room, and she changed onto night clothes. Alice obviously brought the things up. As she snuggled into my chest, she sung a few words.

"_Carlisle, you are a beautiful contradiction_  
_Set apart for such a time as this._"

* * *

I don't own the poem, or lyrics to the song. The song is called Breathing Hope by Natalie Nicole Gilbert, and I am unsure of the poem. My friend sent it to me, saying she found it, and I used it. I don't own them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here comes a juicy lemon ;)

* * *

Strong arms caught me around the waist seconds before I threw myself into the air again.

"Bella! Bella, stop, you'll hurt yourself!" a voice cried in my ear. "What are you doing?"

I nodded. "I need to jump again"

"No you don't" he told me, tightening his grip on my body.

"Jump with me."

"I'm not jumping with you, Bella." He had to holler to be heard over the roaring of thunder.

It has been three week since we came to Alaska. The kids were with my father for the week, and we were enjoying the freedom.

I had been desperate to get out and do something fun. I hadn't brought my bike with me, so I had to deal with cliff diving. It had been fun, till I had been found by Emmett.

"Let her go, Emmett!" Rosalie cried, "You don't understand what she's doing! She's being herself!"

His arms dropped, and I threw myself in. I grinned at the rush of wind against me, and I felt happy. As I landed back in the water, I swam against the waves, without going anywhere. When I got bored of that, I headed back to the shore, where Carlisle waited for me. I saw Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared.

"The others are going hunting for a few days, and leaving us in peace. No kids either." He grinned, "And, anyway, why are you jumping continuously off a cliff?"

I laughed, "It is impossible to explain. I'm jumping once more. Jump with me."

He look apprehensive, but followed me anyway. I wasted no time in jumping off the cliff. He followed. When he landed beside me, he was grinning.

"Now I get it! How long have you been cliff diving?" He asked as we swam to shore.

"I started with Jake shortly after you guys left. I did it once, alone, and it brought Alice back to me." He pulled me on his back, and ran me home. We got inside, and we found two towels waiting for us. _Alice._ I slid off his back, and wrapped a towel around my body.

"Take a shower, I'll make you something to eat." Carlisle told me, kissing my check.

I took a quick shower, and found some comfortable clothes, to put on. I brushed my hair, and made my way down the stairs. I slipped into the kitchen, and sat at the table. Carlisle had changed, and managed to make a BLT sandwich, without burning the bacon. At least someone other than Esme and I can cook. I thanked him and quickly ate it, noticing how hungry I was.

Swimming does that to me. I washed my plate, and put it on the draining board to dry. When I finished that, I ended up in Carlisle's arms. I turned around in them, and looked up at him. He smiled softly, before leaning down slightly, and capturing my lips with his. My arms travelled to around his neck as we kissed.

His tongue requested permission, which I gave to him, without a second thought. As our tongues battled for dominance, his hands slipped under my tank top, and rested against my warm skin. I could feel his length hardening against my stomach, and I was getting more aroused every second. His hands travelled further up my body, grazing the underside of my bra-covered breast, and he pulled back to let me breath.

He kissed down my neck, and then he went back to my lips, his kiss rougher. He lifted me, and I wrapped my legs around him, and we were soon in our bedroom. I was lowered to the bed, and I unwrapped my arms from around his neck. I undid his shirt, and he pushed it off. He ripped my tank top off, my bra following shortly, and his mouth immediately went to my left nipple. I moaned in response when he nipped lightly at my nipple.

I gasped when his hand slipped inside my trousers and panties, and brushed a cold finger over my clit. He smirked, and did it again, and I moaned louder, uncontrollably. I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks. He removed his hand, and went back to kissing me. His hands undid his belt, and that met the floor, his trousers joining soon after. It surprised me that he had gone commando, and his huge length brushed against my stomach. My trousers and panties were flung across the room, and he positioned himself at my entrance. He entered me so slowly, that it was torture.

"Isabella... you feel so perfect." He groaned into my ear.

I knew my moans were uncontrollable, at this point. His thrusts were slow, and loving, and he was murmuring words of love in my ear.

"You're mine. Forever. Mine. I love you." He punctuated each word with a thrust. He was starting to speed up, and I knew he wouldn't last much longer. I was tightening around him, and I came, crying his name. He kept thrusting, until he came.

"Isabella!" He cried my name, his venom spilling into me. He rested his head on my shoulder, but not pulling out, and not leaning on me.

"I'm yours, Carlisle. Forever." I murmured.

"Mine." He growled.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of my phone woke me up the next morning. Brilliant, please don't tell me that they are coming home early. I blindly grabbed my phone, and shielded the screen from Carlisle's eyes, just in case. I opened the text.

_New Message from: Sethie x.x_

_Hey bells, how you enjoying your week without the kids? Are you goin to beach today, like normal? Look, I'm really sorry, but ej won't be coming home. I'm really sorry. I know you didn't want it to happen. None of us did. I'm so sorry. He is staying with us for a while. He has to learn control.  
Seth x_

I couldn't stop the single tear that rolled down my face. I struggled away from Carlisle's arms. He tried holding me, but I fought against it, till he let me go.

"What is it?" He asked, clearly hurt.

"None of your business!" I snapped. I saw the hurt in his face, and another tear rolled down my face.

I swallowed, and I knew I had to go to the beach today. And that's when Alice phoned. _Perfect timing!_ I picked up the phone, and she told me what I needed to know.

"Bedroom, under left side of bed." She paused, "Sort yourself out; I need to talk to Carlisle. I'll be back before you're home."

"Okay Allie." My voice was thick, and I was already halfway out of bed, with Carlisle trying to calm me. I passed him the phone, and dashed around to room, throwing clothes on. I got the basket Alice always let me borrow, and headed to the beach. I got the blanket out, and awaited their arrival.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

"What is going on, Alice?" I demanded once Isabella was out the room. Mg voice portrayed the hurt I felt.

"I'll meet you there, okay. Right, once Bells is out the house, I need you to get dressed, at a human pace, and head down to the beach. You will see her there, but I'm begging you, don't go anywhere near her, just sit slightly out of her earshot."

"Okay."

I followed orders, and did as I was told. When I saw Alice waiting, I sighed gratefully. She laughed very softly, and I looked over the where Isabella was sitting. She was surrounded by 5 people, but they didn't look quite right.

"Every year, she goes to a beach, and she sees them. Jacob, Rosalie, Leah-Hope, Seth and Philip. They are just spirits that everyone can see."

As Alice explained quietly, I saw Isabella stand, and swing the youngest girl around in her arms. The little girl looked like Nessie.

"That is Leah-Hope. She is Nessie's twin sister. She was three when she died. Seth and Philip were still-borns. She had her tubes tied after she was told she couldn't carry anymore children long enough to give birth." She paused and looked at Rosalie, "They grow every year. You can't hear what they are saying, unless they are speaking to you."

The little ones sat and eat sandwiches that weren't there, while Jacob and Isabella talked. After a while, the kids ran to the edge if the ocean, turned around, waved, and disappeared. About half hour after that, Jacob kissed the top of Isabella's forehead, and turned to me.

"She will always be my everything, but she's yours now, take care of her, doc. You have my permission." He murmured before vanishing.

Isabella stood, grabbed the basket she had, and walked up the beach towards us.

"Alice, I'm ready." She looked Alice in the eye when she said that, and Alice ran off.

"I'm sorry for earlier." She murmured.

"It's okay." I had forgiven her, but it stung. She wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me. She pulled back, and I rested my forehead lightly on hers. A single tear rolled down her face. I reached up to wipe it away.

"I miss them." She murmured. I pulled her against my chest, and wrapped my arms around her. She cried softly into me, and I just held her, murmuring words of comfort. When she calmed down, I brought her into my arms, and carried her home. She was resting her head on my chest, and she was speaking about Leah-Hope and Philip, who she calls Philly.

When we got in, I was instructed to put her down by Alice, and Isabella caught on. She grinned, and went with Alice, down to the basement. Alice came back a few seconds later, with a huge grin.

"Alright, unless she tells us so, we are not aloud in the basement, for a brilliant reason, but I can't tell you that." Then Alice walked off. I glared at her.

* * *

**12 hours later.**

I was getting worried.

"Stop worrying, Carlisle, she's fine. She's relaxed and happy." Jasper told me with a smile. A few seconds later.

"Alice! Esme! Come and check this! I think I've got it!" My love called. The two woman ran past me and down into the basement. I heard them telling her it was perfect, and to bring it up. What was it?

Isabella emerged carrying something. I looked closer to the base of it.

_Family forever._

Upon the base stood a mini Isabella and I, with a wolf stood next to her, and Nessie sat on top. Slightly behind was a perfect replica of Rosalie and Emmett's first kiss as a married couple. Next to them was Jasper and Alice. Jasper was kneeling down, and his forehead was resting against Alice's forehead, who was, for once, the same size as someone. Esme stood on the left, looking at the family with a happy face, and Edward stood on the right, with a moody face.

"So? Do you like it?"

I shook my head, "No." Her face fell, but I didn't give her time to be upset, "I love it."

"Well, do you like this one? She made it about two years ago." Alice asked, showing me another creation.

It had been divided into two halves. One part was normal clay color, and the other part was a lighter color. It was Isabella sat on the grass, stroking hair from a little face, as she leant against the Apple Tree. Jacob was a lighter color, holding a lighter figure. I recognized it to be the same person that Isabella was holding.

"I made that when Lea-Lea died. That's what happened. I just couldn't find it in me to carve the words I murmured when he lent down, and lifted her spirit. I murmured out famous babysitting words. _You're it, good luck_."

I smiled. Esme took the model that Isabella was holding down to the basement, with Alice following. I lead her to our room, and I suddenly became grateful that it was completely vampire soundproof.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Our clothes were on the floor in seconds, and he was kissing me roughly. He pulled back slightly.

"So goddamn sexy. Christ, you're exquisite, Isabella." He leaned in and kissed me again, this time slowly, then made his way back to my breasts with his lips following in the wake of his fingers.

His index finger swirled around the outside of my nipple. I tugged his head closer to my nipple as my back arched, and he moaned, "God, yes. I love you showing me what you need... showing me how to please you."

He flicked his tongue sharply against my aching bud, eliciting a loud gasp from me as I tightened my fingers in his hair, then it turned into a deep moan when he wrapped his lips around it fully and twirled his tongue.

Suddenly he was nipping kissing, sucking and flicking all over my breast as he palmed and squeezed the other, and I cried out at the pleasurable onslaught.

I could feel my wetness on his stomach as my hips involuntarily bucked against him when he switched to repeat the process on the other breast, and he moaned, "Christ, Isabella. I can feel how wet you are. Tell me it's all for me... " I whimpered, "Only you, Carlisle. Oh, God... more... " He shifted his position further down on the bed, then kissed his way down to my navel again.

He flicked his tongue against it, then sucked at the hollow of each hip before nuzzling the top of my bare mound and groaning, "This is so fucking erotic, Isabella. I love that I can see every delectable bit of your pretty little pussy."

_Carlisle talking dirty?_

He nipped right above my slit, then drew a swirling line up it from my rear entrance all the way to my clit. I moaned loudly as my hands fisted in his silky hair again, "Fucking hell, Carlisle. So good... holy Jesus, your tongue is magic."

He chuckled and sucked at my folds, then spread my thighs wider and blew his cool breath against my overheated flesh.

I whimpered in need, pulling his face back to me by his hair, and he hummed, "Yes, my love? Tell me. Tell me what you need."

When I tried to pull him further into me, he shook his head, "Tell me, Isabella. Talk to me, and tell me what you need."

I was way passed the point of begging by then, and my need showed clearly in my voice, "Taste me. Touch me. I want your fingers deep inside me, and your tongue working it's magic on my clit. Make me cum for you, Carlisle."

He growled, instantly latched onto my aching bundle of nerves, and sucked lightly as he slowly slid a finger inside me.

He moaned, then slid another finger in as my stomach clenched in anticipation and my breath whooshed out of me, "Fuck, yes. Carlisle, deeper... oh God, yes..."

He started curling his fingers as he withdrew them, making me tremble and cry out each time, and then Carlisle massaged one certain spot, and growled in a pure sex voice, "Isabella... cum for me. Cum hard on my fingers, My love."

My trembling turned into full out quakes as he bit down on my clit and flicked the trapped bundle, while repeatedly massaging deep against my sweet spot.

Suddenly the coil inside me snapped, and I screamed out as I arched and clutched tightly to his shoulders, my incoherent screams being the melody for my pleas for more and cries of his name. The pleasure and ecstasy that shot through my body was indescribable, and when Carlisle finally slowed his motions and began lapping softly from my entrance to my clit, I shuttered out a breath.

Carlisle kissed his way back up my body, settling between my still spread thighs, and I pulled him down into an extremely erotic slow kiss.

When my need to breathe became necessity, Carlisle trailed wet kisses and flicks of his tongue to my ear and whispered, "Your sweet little pussy is my new addiction, Isabella. I'll never get enough of your delectable taste. Do you feel how painfully hard you make me, My love?"

I moaned as he rocked against me, and he continued in a raw and need-filled tone, "I want you so badly, Isabella. I want to bury myself within you... become one with you in the most primal and natural way. I want to make love to you, and show you how deeply I feel for you."

I brought my hands to cup his cheeks, then looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "I love you, Carlisle. Make love to me... show me how much you love me."

He wedged his knee under my leg and hitched it against his hip, lining his tip up with my entrance as he whispered, "I love you, too..."

He entered me with a swift thrust, and he was moving steadily. He was quickly moving faster, our pants and moans being the only thing possible to hear in the room.

We both came together, and he held me in his cold arms, as I slipped into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll will wake you up in the mornin' with some tea and toast" Esme exclaimed.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in!" Alice muttered.

I could hear the very confusing conversation going on downstairs, while I sat in the library, trying to read. It wasn't happening.

"When the bombs go off I wont take cover!" Isabella cried. That sent me flying down the stairs.

"What on earth?" I found myself asking.

"Lyric debate, stay out of it!" Alice snapped at me. Then I looked at them, properly. They all had a bottle in their hands, Alice had green eyes, and Esme had brown eyes, and they were in their pyjamas. What have I walked into? I saw Emmett and Jasper sat on the floor, with raised eyebrows. They beckoned me over, and I joined them, feeling very curious.

"When I'm with you I feel at home." Alice sang.

"Thanks, Allie!" Isabella said, with a huge grin. The girls took a swig from the bottles.

"Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight!" Esme sang.

"I've got my hands in the air but I'm still breathing, I'm half lazy half human being, it's hard to think when your brain's on the ceiling, I do the robot but I've got feelings, yes." Isabella sung beautifully. Perfectly. I smiled at her voice.

"You can't lose after that! I give up." Alice sighed.

"Oh my God! Mary Alice Bandon Cullen has never, ever given up in the time I've known her!" Esme exclaimed. Alice turned to Jasper, and he gasped. He saw her eyes.

"It's just the alcohol. It turns our eyes to a human colour and the alcohol makes us practically human for about 24 hours. We get drunk. Very drunk. Suffer the hangover, and we have these eyes for about a week."

"Yeah, and I only drink enough to get tipsy." Isabella said, with a proud grin.

"Bella, you do the robot? Show us!" Only Emmett. She picked up the bottle, and looked at it.

"I need stuff stronger than this. Beer won't cut it." She said, shaking her head.

"I have our favourite." Esme said, almost timidly. Alice and Isabella's faces lit up like a Christmas tree, and they dashed to the kitchen. They were back in seconds. They had grabbed two bright pink bottles, and drank deeply from it. Isabella finished first.

"You want me to do you robot? This'll be fun." She muttered the last part before doing the perfect robot. She finished in the splits on the floor, when she dropped dramatically, like the batteries ran out.

"Good enough?" She asked, getting up. Emmett nodded, starstruck. At one point, Rosalie snuck in, and she was now in Emmett's embrace. Alice turned the radio on, and they were dancing.

After the first song, Isabella sat down, next to me, and rested her head on my shoulder, for a few seconds, before standing up, and leaving the room. She went into the kitchen, grabbed another bottle, and she travelled upstairs. I watched Alice and Esme dancing for a few seconds, before following her upstairs.

I found her sat on the bay window sill in our room. I watched her sit there, looking out at the forest, and taking sips from her bottle for about 20 minutes before I saw it. A single tear rolled down her face, and I walked over to her. I took her bottle, and put it on the bedside table, and sat next to her, but facing her.

"I love you Carlisle. Don't leave me." She sounded so broken.

"I love you so much, more than anything in the world. I'm never leaving you again. That's a promise." I kissed the back of her hand, before pulling her into my arms, and murmuring words of comfort.

"Carlisle... change me. I want to be with you forever. Change me."

* * *

A/N: I know there is now longer waiting periods for chapters now, because it's taking a bit longer for me to have the motivation right now. I'm going through a tough time, and my writing will suffer through it. Please be patient with me, though, I'll get there in the end.

_Ebony x.x_

**_Please review, my writing might not suffer so much. I also now really need you to be as critical as possible, it helps me._**


	10. Chapter 10

"Carlisle... change me. I want to be with you forever. Change me."

"Can we talk about this in the morning, my sweet? It might be good for you to get some sleep first." I told her, avoiding the question. I have 8 hours to think. Awesome, and then I'll hide, until I can think of a valid excuse to put it off.

* * *

Isabella was very distant when she woke up. She changed her shirt for one of mine, and walked downstairs, disappearing into the kitchen. I headed to the family room where Alice and Esme were having an argument.

"Does!" Esme cried, crossing her arms.

"Doesn't!" Alice snapped.

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

This went on for about three minutes before Isabella stormed in.

"Can you please stop arguing about this?" The sound of a car got my attention and I smelt vampire, shape-shifter and human, all at the same time. Alice smelt it too, and swore.

"Bella, Harry has found us!" She was panicking. Bella nodded, and reached into her trouser pocket. She pulled out a blue envelope, and handed it to Alice.

"Just in case." She whispered, going out to the front. The car was parked and only one man was in the car. He got out, and brought a little girl of the boot. He held her by her hair, and she was tied up, and tape on her mouth. She was shaking her head. The man had copper skin, blue eyes with hints of red and black hair.

"Let her go!" Bella screamed, "She is 12 years old! Let my sister go!"

The man shook his head, laughing, "Oh, Isabella, its not that simple. I have your best friend."

"Not him. He is innocent." She whispered.

"Well, to free your sister, and possibly the guy, you come with me, or they both die."

She turned around to me, "I love you. The letter will explain everything. Alice has it." She whispered it to me, before leaning up and kissing me, her hands tugging on my hair. She pulled back, "I love you, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you," I whispered, confused, as she walked away.

She walked up to the little girl, untied the ropes and took the tape off her mouth. She pressed a kiss to the girls forehead, and turned back to me.

"Take care of her." She told me, and my senses kicked in. As they did, Emmett's arms wrapped around me, restraining me from going after her. She took the ropes and got into the car. He glared at me and got in the driver's side and drove off. Emmett lead me inside, and Rosalie lead the girl in, with help from Alice. I carried on fighting against Emmett, who just held me for about an hour, when Alice gave him the all clear. When his arms loosened, Alice passed me a blue envelope. I opened it, and slowly read the letter.

_Carlisle,_  
_I'm not going to lie to you, I might be dead by the time you read this, I might be alive, I just don't know. When Alice says it's time, come and find me._  
_If I am dead, save everyone in the warehouse. Except Harry. Kill him. He is half vampire, half shape-shifter. He wants me dead._  
_If I am alive, kill Harry, and I'll tell you exactly who defiantly needs to be saved. The others will be optional.  
If I die, keep living._  
_I love you so much._  
_Your Isabella._

I was sure that my heart was racing in my chest. She can't die. Not yet. Not ever. Emmett's arms went around me again when I headed to the door.

"Wait." He told me, "I'll let you go when you can find her."

I kept struggling till he let me got, about twelve hours later.

* * *

A/N: I know there is now longer waiting periods for chapters now, because it's taking a bit longer for me to have the motivation right now. I'm going through a tough time, and my writing will suffer through it. Please be patient with me, though, I'll get there in the end.

_Ebony x.x_

**_Please review, my writing might not suffer so much. I also now really need you to be as critical as possible, it helps me._**


	11. Chapter 11

I wrinkled my nose at the smell of dead bodies, and I hoped Isabella wasn't one of them. And then I heard her scream. It was then I ran faster than I had ever run before. I burst into the warehouse, and followed the screaming. I could hear the rattle of chains then a yell.

"Let her go!" It was a male. One I didn't recognize.

"You're next!" Came the deadly growl. Suddenly her scream ended, and I burst into the room. She was sprawled on the floor, bleeding out. The others ran into the room, charging at the man.

"Let me go, I'm a doctor. I can help!" The male demanded, fighting against the chains holding him up. I broke the chains, and we worked together, side by side, to keep her heart beating.

"Change her." The man begged, "She won't live. Change her into one of you. Please. I'll do anything."

I looked at him, shocked. He repeated his request. I nodded, moving her hair away from her neck.

"I love you, Isabella." I whispered in her ear, before kissing her blood covered pulse point, and biting into her, pushing venom in.

* * *

A/N: If you are confused about the guy, good, because he is very important from now on. I know there is now longer waiting periods for chapters now, because it's taking a bit longer for me to have the motivation right now. I'm going through a tough time, and my writing will suffer through it. Please be patient with me, though, I'll get there in the end.

_Ebony x.x_

**_Please review, my writing might not suffer so much. I also now really need you to be as critical as possible, it helps me._**


End file.
